Turning
by jdaw421
Summary: During the Clone Wars Chancellor Plapatine declares himself Emporer. Nobody thinks anything of it. But when terrible things start happening nobody knows who to blame... Please R/R


Title- Turning Author- jdaw4210 Disclaimer- No, I own nothing to do with Star Wars or any of its characters. Yes the first paragraph is a lot alike from a scene from The Empire Strikes Back but.Oh well. (And I do new know the time period is really screwed up but oh well)  
  
*Anakin Skywalker ignited his blue lightsaber when he sensed someone coming behind him. He swerved around; ready for anything but nothing was there. Suddenly a dark figure moved through the haze. Its breathing was strange, almost mechanical. It walked slowly towards Anakin. He would usually be ready to fight but it seemed that was in some king of trance. He snapped out of the trance sensing danger. The dark figure ignited a blood red lightsaber, and swung at Anakin. He easily blocked the swing. He took a swing and hit this figure right at the neck. The helmet fell to the ground and slipped off of his head. Staring back at him was the face of Anakin Skywalker.*  
  
"No!" Anakin yelled. He had had this dream multiple times. Almost every night since Chancellor Palpatine had declared himself Emperor. The war had been going on now for years and he hardly ever got more than two or three hours of sleep a day.  
  
It wasn't fair. He hated this! He just wanted to be with Padme, and for this war to end! He would do anything for the war to be finished. He heard a knock on his door.  
  
"Just a minute!" He yelled. He got up and answered the door. Emperor Palpatine was standing there.  
  
"Good morning Emperor." Anakin said in his most official voice.  
  
"Good morning Anakin." Palpatine replied.  
  
The Emperor had wanted to see Anakin every day for a couple of weeks. He also had a strange interest in Anakin's force ability. It was as if. He wanted to find something out about it. He had asked him to move things and do other force related tasks many times.  
  
"Anakin. How old are you know? 20? What is the average age of a padawan going through the final trials and becoming a Jedi Knight?"  
  
"18 your Majesty." He answered, embarrassed.  
  
"And do you think you are ready for the trials?"  
  
"Yes your Majesty.I think I've been ready for years." He answered.  
  
" Well so do I. But Master Kenobi seems to have a lack of faith. It's Strange for someone who has known you for such a long time."  
  
"Exactly! He needs to learn to trust me!" Anakin yelled.  
  
"Yes.Yes.I would trust you if I were your master." He said in a strange tone.  
  
"Thank you your Majesty." Anakin replied, happy that someone so powerful believed in him.  
  
"Well I must be going now. Goodbye Anakin." Palpatine said.  
  
"Goodbye Emperor." He said, bowing down in a show of respect.  
  
The Emperor walked down the hallway. He smiled.  
  
"Yes.it won't be hard to turn him.not hard at all." He whispered in an evil tone.  
  
_Six Hours Later_  
  
"Anakin! Hurry! The meeting with the Jedi Council has already started!" Obi- Wan-Kenobi yelled to his padawan Anakin Skywalker.  
  
"I'm hurrying master!!" Anakin yelled back.  
  
The Jedi Council was having a meeting about the war. It had been going on for some time now and it needed to stop. To many people had died. Some Jedi can fell pain when large amounts of people die. When that happened almost all of the council fell to the ground in agony.  
  
"Anakin!" Obi Wan yelled again, sounding more nervous.  
  
"I'm coming Master!" Anakin yelled running to the door. He and Obi Wan ran through the hallways and took the turbo lift to the Jedi Temple and than to the Council Room. The guards greeted them and opened the doors. They got inside and immediately bowed.  
  
"I'm sorry we are late Masters." Obi Wan said, apologizing for there lateness.  
  
"Well you are just in time." Master Mace Windu replied.  
  
"Yes we were." Master Yoda said.  
  
"We have some very disturbing news." Mace Windu said in grief filled voice. "A terrible tragedy has occurred. On route to a site where spies conformed as a hidden base, 30 fighters were destroyed. They all exploded at the same time and no shots were fired so we have reason to believe that the ships were tampered with.Sabotaged."  
  
Silence filled the room in respect of those who died.  
  
"We do not have any suspects." Windu continued, "But we know it was someone who had access to the docking bay, so it was either a pilot or someone very high in power. Master Kenobi, you and your Padawans mission is to find out who committed this crime and bring them to us."  
  
"Yes Master Windu." Obi Wan said, accepting the mission.  
  
"You will start immediately." Mace said. "That is all." He finished.  
  
Anakin and Obi Wan exited the room, both thinking the same thought, which was 'This will not be a fun mission.'  
  
  
  
Like it? I don't know. I know it is short but please R/R. I want to know whether I should continue posting this story. 


End file.
